


Three Is Company, Four Is A Crowd

by yeska_noka



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: Yokoo and Kitayama don’t like it when Nikaido plays around with other people, but more than one can play the jealousy game.
Relationships: Kitayama Hiromitsu/Nikaido Takashi, Kitayama Hiromitsu/Nikaido Takashi/Yokoo Wataru, Kitayama Hiromitsu/Yokoo Wataru, Nikaido Takashi/Yokoo Wataru





	Three Is Company, Four Is A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Thank you to my beta for pointing out that sometimes, you really DO need that verb. To ai_no_niji, I hope you enjoy. I tried to make Kunta gay, but he wouldn’t do it.  
> Written for the kis_my_fic2 exchange.

“So,” Kitayama says, appearing suddenly in front of Nikaido, close enough to startle. “Have fun with Yamasaki-kun earlier?” His smile is sharp and doesn’t reach his eyes.

It’s not quite the reaction Nikaido had been hoping for, but it might be close. “Fun enough,” he says.

“Hmm.” Kitayama’s eyes narrow and Nikaido wants to ask him what that means, but then someone grabs him from behind and Nikaido is momentarily too shocked to speak.

“Got him, Watta?”

Even knowing who’s holding him does nothing to calm Nikaido’s racing heart.

“Good and tight.”

Nikaido can feel the truth of his words, Yokoo’s grip strong and unyielding around his wrists when Nikaido tries to pull away. Kitayama steps in close, forcing Nikaido up against Yokoo until he’s sandwiched between the two of them. They’re being a little intense, maybe a little scary, and Nikaido considers telling them that it was all a joke, but he also kind of wants to see what they’ll do.

“Watta?” He turns his head as much as he’s able, trying to catch Yokoo’s eye.

Yokoo just leans in to breathe against his ear, sending shivers down Nikaido’s spine. “Thought you could play without us?”

“Well, he _is_ really good-looking...” Nikaido hedges.

Kitayama slips arms around his waist, pressing in close, so close that his lips are nearly brushing Nikaido’s chin. “Oh?”

“And tall...” Nikaido knows he’s pushing it, but he’s not one to back down. “Even taller than Watta.”

Kitayama gives him a smirk he can’t quite read. “It _is_ nice when they lean down to kiss you,” he says, tilting his head up in invitation.

Nikaido leans in to take him up on it, but Kitayama avoids him, lips just brushing Nikaido’s cheek as he meets Yokoo over Nikaido’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Nikaido protests, but they’re holding him too tightly for him to move much. “ _Hey_.”

They get serious within seconds. Nikaido can’t see properly at all, but he’s got the soft, wet sounds of an open-mouthed kiss right in his ear and that’s _not fair at all_.

“Hey, come on,” he tries again, but that just gets a soft murmur from Kitayama that Nikaido just barely hears before Yokoo catches it with his mouth.

“You’re a little obvious,” Yokoo says after a moment, breaking their kiss long enough to nip at Nikaido’s earlobe. “If you want our attention, you should just ask.”

“I _am_ asking,” Nikaido says, breath catching in his throat as Kitayama mouths at his jaw.

“Should have tried asking earlier,” Kitayama says, and then his mouth is gone from Nikaido’s skin. “Instead of playing your little jealousy game.”

“Three can play at that,” Yokoo adds, and then he’s kissing Kitayama again.

There are roaming hands this time, at least on Kitayama’s part. Mostly he’s reaching past Nikaido, but there are fleeting touchs for him as well, not anywhere good. The sound of them, the feel of them pressed tight up against him has Nikaido aroused within minutes, but rocking himself against Kitayama’s stomach is just a tease, clothing and lack of leverage frustrating his every attempt at getting some relief.

Kitayama seems to take pity on him, and Nikaido groans in relief as Kitayama palms him through his jeans.

“Like that?” Kitayama asks.

“Oh, _please_ ,” Nikaido says. Begging works sometimes, after all.

But not this time. Kitayama steps away. “Who’s got an empty room?”

“I do,” Nikaido says immediately. Senga, his perpetual roommate, is going out for dinner with Takemoto and some other members of his group.

“Then maybe you should wait until we get back to it,” Yokoo says, and releases him.

“What?” Nikaido asks, maybe a little desperate.

Kitayama laughs. “You didn’t think we were doing anything _here_ , did you?” His sweeping gesture encompasses most of their backstage dressing room. “Who knows who might come in?”

The other members have left already, Nikaido knows that much, but he can’t say the same for staff or Kansai juniors. He doubts anyone is likely to just walk in, but they have a point. He sighs, resigned to a short but uncomfortable ride back to their hotel. “Fine.”

When they get there, it’s not even a lesson in patience or anything. Nikaido ends up naked on one bed while Yokoo and Kitayama take up the second, and they don’t seem to care what he does as long as he doesn’t come close. When it becomes clear that they’re perfectly fine with just the two of them, he gives up on asking the nice way and gets up to include himself, but a glare from Kitayama sends him scrambling back to his place.

He tries to think of it as a live version of porn, and it’s just about as good as that. Which is to say, it’s hot as hell when they’re stretched out on the bed with their mouths on each other’s dicks, but it’s not doing Nikaido any more good than a 2D version would, especially when he’s used to having those mouths on _him_. It’s entirely unsatisfying when he comes in his own hand, his whine going unheeded as Yokoo and Kitayama come down from sickeningly simultaneous orgasms.

Nikaido flops on his back, resisting the urge to throw things, and the room goes quiet again before Yokoo finally speaks.

“So,” he says. “Learn something tonight?”

“Yeah, I got it,” Nikaido grumbles, turning his head so they can’t see his pout. “Jealousy sucks, okay? Fine, I understand. Sorry, whatever.”

“How sorry?” Kitayama wants to know.

“Sorry!” Nikaido snaps. “Geez.” But he does kind of mean it, because it _does_ suck, and as much as he wants to refuse on principle when Yokoo invites him over to their bed, his pissy fit doesn’t hold out more than a few seconds against the prospect of being wrapped up in Yokoo’s arms.

Kitayama isn’t normally very cuddly, but once Nikaido is settled in with his back pressed to Yokoo’s chest, Kitayama curls up close enough that he can get his hands on Nikaido, too. Slow strokes of his palm across Nikaido’s stomach send warmth all through his center and he feels a lot more relaxed. It makes him more accepting, and when Kitayama’s hand drifts lower, Nikaido ignores a spike of annoyance and doesn’t push him away.

“ _Now_ you’re paying attention?” he says, but he’s not really complaining.

“You didn’t think we were going to ignore you _all_ night, did you?” Kitayama gives him a smile, soft at the edges.

“...maybe if you were really mad,” Nikaido says.

“Aww, Nika.”

Kitayama sits up this time and leans in to kiss him, properly, and Nikaido wraps his arms around his neck in case Kitayama thinks about going anywhere. He tastes entirely of Yokoo and Nikaido chases the taste with his tongue until he’s satisfied, twisting around to demand from Yokoo a taste of Kitayama.

He’s hard again by the time they both taste of nothing but themselves.

“Who do you want?” Yokoo murmurs, mouthing at Nikaido’s ear. His erection is pressed hard against Nikaido’s lower back. Kitayama kisses his way down to the hollow of Nikaido’s throat.

“Both of you,” Nikaido answers, not caring who does what as long as they both keep doing something.

But Kitayama stops, and that gets Nikaido’s attention.

“Are you sure?” Kitayama asks, looking him straight in the eye.

“Am I...” _sure of what?_ Nikaido wants to ask, but then pauses to let his brain catch up with his mouth. _Oh_.

He could say no. He probably _should_ say no, because it’s entirely a bad idea, but there’s part of him that wonders if he can, and another part of him that wants to prove it.

“Yeah, okay.”

“Nika...” Yokoo’s hands are still against his sides, and Nikaido doesn’t need to look back to see the worried expression on his face when he can hear it so clearly in his voice.

“It’s fine,” Nikaido insists, trying to convince himself at the same time.

And it is, at first, of course. They switch around enough that Nikaido is used to the feel of both of them, and sinking down onto Yokoo’s cock is nothing but a relief after all the time Kitayama takes with his teasing. Yokoo seems to agree, his soft groan only heightening Nikaido’s arousal.

“Watta, can you shift down a bit?”

Yokoo follows Kitayama’s instructions, wrapping his arms snug around Nikaido’s waist to keep him from slipping, and Nikaido’s eyes flutter shut at the feel of Yokoo shifting inside of him. He opens them again when Kitayama taps his knee.

“Focus,” Kitayama says. He helps Nikaido to hook his legs over Yokoo’s, and when Yokoo moves his legs further apart, he spreads Nikaido wide open. Despite everything, it’s embarrassing, and Nikaido lets his head fall back against Yokoo’s shoulder, willing his blush away.

“Ready?”

Nikaido nods, and then Kitayama is pushing a finger inside of him, stretching him further than he already is. It burns a bit, but any good fucking will, and it’s nothing Nikaido isn’t used to. It’s clearly not a feeling _Yokoo_ is used to, though, and he gasps quietly next to Nikaido’s ear, arms tightening around his middle.

“Mmm, Mitsu...” he says, and Nikaido can feel him tensing, although he doesn’t move.

“Good?” Kitayama asks.

“Mmm, _yeah_. Damn, it’s going to feel really good when it’s you.”

“Still here,” Nikaido reminds them, gritting his teeth and forcing the rest of himself to relax as Kitayama works in a second finger - this one hurts a bit.

“Not like we could forget,” Kitayama says, laughing, but he rubs gently along Nikaido’s leg with his free hand, waiting for him to adjust. “Doing okay?”

“Uh-huh.” 

Yokoo distracts him a bit, lifting a hand to push Nikaido’s hair from his neck. He kisses his way along Nikaido’s skin, sucking hard enough in spots that there will likely be marks.

“All ours,” Yokoo says, and Nikaido can clearly see the way Kitayama’s eyes light up as he gets it.

“All ours,” he repeats, and then Nikaido has to try not to squirm as Kitayama sucks his own marks along Nikaido’s hip, adding one or two on the inside of his thigh.

“ _Mitsuuu_.”

“Hmm?”

Nikaido can feel Yokoo’s laugh all through his body. “I think he wants you to put your mouth to better use,” Yokoo says, and Nikaido’s grateful for the interpretation.

“I can do that,” Kitayama allows, and it’s a good thing he does, because a third finger brings tears to the corner of Nikaido’s eye and he can feel himself start to soften from the pain of it.

“ _Ow_ ,” he whispers, although it’s a struggle to say it. He focuses as best he can on Kitayama’s mouth and not on his fingers. His chest feels tight and it’s hard to draw a breath; he wants to ask Yokoo to loosen his grip, but he doesn’t think that’s the problem.

“Stop?” Yokoo asks, and Kitayama is watching carefully for Nikaido’s answer. But Nikaido refuses to give in and shakes his head, not trusting his voice.

Kitayama keeps it up for long enough that Nikaido thinks he might be used to it, pain settling into a dull ache as his cock takes renewed interest in the proceedings.

“I think I’m ready,” he tells them, tells himself, and Kitayama pulls away.

“Okay?” he says.

Nikaido nods.

“Wataru?”

“Yeah.” Yokoo takes Nikaido’s hands, interlacing their fingers, arms pressed together from elbows to wrists so that Nikaido can brace himself.

Nikaido can’t keep from crying out as Kitayama pushes into him, the pressure forcing his breath from his lungs. Dimly he feels Yokoo shaking beneath him, and even Kitayama looks overwhelmed when Nikaido gets his eyes open enough to see. It’s hard to focus on anything but the feeling of being stretched too far, too full. Nikaido squeezes Yokoo’s fingers as hard as he can.

“Mitsu, wait,” Yokoo gasps, and Kitayama stops. He starts to pull out after a moment, but even that’s too much. Nikaido shakes his head frantically and it’s a good thing Kitayama knows him so well. _Don’t move_. Nikaido’s warning isn’t anything intelligible, but Kitayama understands.

They stay that way, frozen but for their breathing and the little shivers that pass between them, until Nikaido feels like maybe he won’t break.

“Fuck,” he breathes, barely audible, but they’re all connected, close enough to breathe each other’s air, and he knows they hear him.

“He’s cursing,” Kitayama says, smiling even as he clearly strains not to move. “That must be a good sign.”

“I hate you so much,” Nikaido gasps, but he knows Kitayama is right. He can kind of breathe again, kind of speak, and although he doesn’t feel amazing, he doesn’t think he’ll be reduced to tears if anyone moves. “Fuck, just do it.”

Yokoo is the first to move, a small shift of his hips that makes Nikaido and Kitayama both gasp, but it’s okay. Nikaido relaxes his death grip on Yokoo’s hands, although he doesn’t let go.

“Mitsu?” he says, and tilts his head in invitation.

It still hurts, but Nikaido focuses on the little sounds Kitayama makes as they move, on catching them with his mouth, and on the flex of Yokoo’s fingers against the backs of his hands. He’s not sure he’ll ever want to do this again, but he’s not sure he regrets it, either, being able to give them something like this, to have them both inside together, close, so close.

“Please,” he says, but the word gets lost on Kitayama’s tongue, and Nikaido doesn’t know what he’s asking for anyway.

It gets too difficult to breathe as they move faster, and Nikaido leans his head back on Yokoo’s shoulder, Kitayama’s forehead pressed to his collar bone as he reaches his arms around Nikaido to hold onto Yokoo as well.

“Close,” Yokoo warns, and Kitayama only grunts in response. Nikaido can feel the edge of his teeth pressing into his skin. Kitayama thrusts a little faster, a little harder, and Nikaido can feel it as Yokoo lets go, fingers squeezing Nikaido’s hands tight as he shudders beneath him.

The pleasure finally overtakes the pain as Yokoo softens inside of him, slipping out to leave Kitayama to it. It’s almost not enough now, Nikaido finds, but then Yokoo lets go of one hand to reach down and stroke Nikaido, and it’s definitely good.

“You feel so amazing,” Yokoo tells him. “You know that? _So_ amazing. The way you squeeze so tight around us...”

Kitayama’s agreement isn’t coherent, but Nikaido understands it well enough as Kitayama fucks him harder, and it’s really good now that Nikaido can focus on the feel of it rather than trying not to.

“So good,” Yokoo continues. “So good, so easy, so _ours_. You know you’re ours, right?”

Kitayama bites down on Nikaido’s shoulder as if to prove it and Yokoo laughs when Nikaido jerks against him.

“You like it. You love the way we mark you, the way we _take you_.” He punctuates his statement with a twist of his wrist that makes Nikaido scrabble at Kitayama’s shoulder with his free hand.

“Mitsu,” he gasps. “ _Watta_.”

He’s close, so close, a wave of heat washing through him sudden and intense, and it leaves him breathless and wanting, unable to think of anything but more, more...

“ _Please..._ ”

“Do it,” Kitayama says, voice sounding as tight as his fingers when he switches his grip to Nikaido’s hips.

“You’ll come for us, Nika?” Yokoo says, and his hand on Nikaido’s cock speeds up just that much more. “Let’s see you.”

Nikaido can’t fight it, Yokoo’s touch familiar and sure, bringing him well within reach as Kitayama hits him just right to send him over, crying out as his orgasm flashes through him in a brilliant burst. Kitayama cries out along with him, and then the ringing in Nikaido’s ears drowns out anything else, and his vision goes dark.

“Does Yamasaki-kun even go for guys?” Yokoo asks idly, tracing a pattern with his fingers on Nikaido’s shoulder. Nikaido feels tired and sore, but content, Yokoo warm against one side and Kitayama curled up against the other.

“Ah...” Nikaido says, caught out. “No.”

“Told you he didn’t really kiss him,” Yokoo says, directing the comment at Kitayama.

“Hmph.” Kitayama snorts. “So what was in it for him, then? Not like _he_ was trying to make anyone jealous.”

“And failing,” Yokoo adds, but they both ignore him.

“He just likes playing pranks, you know. He thought it would be funny.”

“And was it?” Yokoo asks.

Nikaido snickers. “The look on Mitsu’s face was worth it. Hey! Ow!” Nikaido squirms closer to Yokoo in an attempt to evade Kitayama’s pinching fingers.

“I _told_ you he wouldn’t really cheat,” Yokoo insists, kindly snatching at Kitayama’s hands to protect Nikaido’s stomach while Kitayama argues.

“You weren’t _there_. It definitely looked real.” But he gives up the attack, relaxing on his side against his pillow with his hands still trapped in Yokoo’s. Nikaido shifts so that he’s facing Kitayama, his back tucked against Yokoo’s chest and both of their hands pressing warm against his skin.

“I’m sorry,” Nikaido says cutely, now that he’s not in danger of being pinched. “I promise I won’t cheat on you, Micchan.” He leans forward to kiss Kitayama’s nose.

“Brat,” Kitayama says, but he’s smiling.


End file.
